


Literature

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [39]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Literature, Poetry, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A short poem about literature.





	Literature

Don't belive that the literary is nonmodern?  
the literary is modern beyond belief.  
Down, down, down into the darkness of the literary,  
Gently it goes - the progressive, the nonclassical, the moderne.  
***  
Don't belive that the philology is nonclassical?  
the philology is classical beyond belief.  
Down, down, down into the darkness of the philology,  
Gently it goes - the standard, the definitive, the classic.  
***  
Just like a scientific evidence, is dictionaries.  
Down, down, down into the darkness of the dictionaries,  
Gently they go - the wily, the attractive, the dodgy.  
***  
Culture is, in its way, the literary society of taste.  
Does the culture make you shiver?  
does it?  
***  
A fiction, however hard it tries,  
Will always be fantastical.  
Now fantastic is just the thing,  
To get me wondering if the fiction is strange.


End file.
